Talk:Mimil Miltie/@comment-58.8.153.10-20160323171124
Well... I see many "What Will You Do?" story here. So I going to try some thing different. It's call "What Would Happen Next?". It's crossover thing. Here I come. Due to the accident from testing her new spell. Twilight Sparkle, the pony princess of friendship and magic, and her assistant Spike, suck into the magical gate from her homeworld of Equestria to the Border of Lescatie. Just like the incident on Canterlot High Twilight turn into human girl and Spike turn into a dog. After panic attack and now compose herself, Twilight and Spike tried to gather the infomation and stumble in the the fight between The Order's troops lead by little Mimiru and the band of Druella battalion. Doesn't know what happen but know she must do something. Twilight unleash he spell upon the troop of mamonos, make them retreat by suprise and afaid of her power and saved the guards (Well, they dressing like our guards in Canterlot! - Twilight). The captain of the guards, who is also the knight of the Order, impress by raw power of the magic Twilight unleash (Which something that Mimiru irriate to see a mage better than her). He offer Twilight a place to live in the city in exchange her service for the Order until she found a way home. No place to go in the unknow land, Twilight accept the offer (Which make Mimiru more irriate than the first). After that, Twilight has been invite in the Magical Institue rank... and due to her skill and vast knowledge of magic, she become Mimiru's partner-slash-roomate-slash-babysitter. At first their relationship quite a bit rocky, but it become slow but steady mellow out. For Mimiru, she curious about Twilight's magic talent compare to her. She question herself why the older girl has so much gift and yet still act like nothing when her must take a responsibility since her youth but in the meantime she feel like she have a big sister sher never have when she stay with Twilight or discuss with her about magic (Ofcourse, she is not Elt but she still special person to her). For Twilight she see Mimiru as herself when she was a filly during her magic test at Canterlot. She learn about the mamono and human, which she disturbed thier sexual desire but more disturbed on the Church extream method on mamono (she may be look like human but she is STILL a pony) and Twilight can imagine what it be like for little girl to be only talent mage in the country, fight the enemy of the Chuch, no guidance, no one care, alone and afraid. She swear to herself if there as a protege of Princess Celestia she will take care Mimiru as one of her sister just like Celestia and Cadence take care for her. So that, ther friendship between two most talent mages in two diffierence world was born. But their happiness not hold forever when Druella's army attack Lescatie. Two young mage seperated during the confusion. Twilight and Spike trying to fight of the werwolve (which not that hard because all werewolve back off from her call her the "same side" well... she is STILL a pony anyway) and tried to find Mimiru to fallback and regroup. When They arrived at barrack, which the only place Mimiru goes to meet "big brother", they found the black-fur baphomet holding Mimiru with... some black gross tentacle thingy? (Dude, that's creepy - Spike) The baphomet, Lucella, surprised by the sudden shown up of the older girl but still keep her composure. Then she spoke... "Well, that's was unexpected. You must be Mimiru's big sister that she talking about!" Twilight now fill with anger and resolve to protect the girl. She releast her magical energy turn her in to human-alicorn form just like when she fought Satan Shimmer at Canterlot High. Make Lucella surprised more. "What in the Demon Lord are you? Some king of Angel? Unicorn?" "Release the girl, baphomet. Or else..." Twilight said coldly. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?